User blog:NatalieKarbra/Streamers Decorated the Huge Gym// Fanfiction
Streamers decorate the huge gym, a single disco ball hung in the middle of the ceiling and strobe lights of all colours were traveling the room, illuminating the happy couples and the groups of excited girls. Kim Crawford crossed her legs as she sat alone at a vacant table, eyeing the dance floor nervously. He could practically see her wanting to dance. On the top of every hour, a slow song would be playing, and he had talked himself into asking her. It’s not like she could say no to him. The brunet had ran the calculations hundreds of times. Kim liked him. He pulled nervously on the sleeves of his shirt as he worked out what to say to Kim. He couldn’t just go up to her and act like an oaf. If anything, that would make her stop liking him. Why was this tall boy so sure that Kim liked him? It was either that or she had major issues with the male gender. Every other boy at this dance had asked her to dance and she had politely declined each of their offers. But she liked boys. When a particularly good looking boy would ask her, her face flushed and she had a large smile on her face as she shook her head. He was sure of it. She just wanted to dance with him. From the talk they had earlier that day, he was pretty sure she liked him. “Hey.” She gave him a small wave and he curtly nodded back. She then entered the classrom with her friends. He looked at her lone figure as she looked up at the DJ, looking as if she was praying to him. A loud ring overtook the gymnasium and he DJ started speaking over the speakers. “Grad you’re special someone and hold them close ‘cause we’re about to slow things down.” Long Live by Taylor Swift started playing on the speakers. Kim looked around the room, hurt in her eyes. It looked as if she was about to cry. It was time to put his plan into action. He rushed across the room so he was a few paces away from Kim and coughed lightly as Kim started scowling the other end of the room. “Kimberley, would you like to…” He trailed off as she spun around, her hair whirling around her, the pout on her face looking so perfect. Her yellow dress flew out around her and she rocked back and forth on her heels felling very awkward. “Oh, hey-” she started but was cut off by the ring of her phone. If you’re in love, then you are the lucky one-'' Kim quickly cut off the jingle that erupted from her phone with a swift flip and hitting the talk button. “Can I have a second Eric?” Eric Samson gave her a curt nod as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. Kim went to her call as Eric yanked up his brown dress pants. “Hey Jack,” Kim said into the phone, a large smile spreading over her face, “What’s up with you guys? I miss you to.” Eric’s face then became shocked. His eyes grew as his mouth fell slightly agape. Jack? Who was this Jack? She was sure Sam said Kim was single. Why did she miss him so much? “I kind of figured Jerry wouldn’t get Izzy to scream my name. He is an expert in tall tales. But do you want to tell me why everyone but you has called me already?” Kim listened to the phone intently as Kim listened to this ''Jack on the other side. He hadn’t even noticed her and Sam giggling, something she was sure to do if they were talking about a boy, and is Kim had a crush back home, Kim would know. Sam would get it out of her, one way or another. Well, Jack could always be a friend. Yes, why was he being so sexist? Girls and boys can easily be just friends. Kim laughed into the phone and her face looked slightly annoyed, but mostly amused. “No, I don’t have a crush on you. I’m sure.” She paused briefly, before quickly adding in a cocky tone, “You’re just completely in love with me and need a way to express it without being too obvious.” Well, scratch the just friends idea. If Kim didn’t like this boy, he could only think that she was a huge flirt. A really big one. Like, it wasn’t even funny. “I miss you too. I’ll be back in Seaford. Don’t worry, just don’t fall off any tall buildings and I’ll fix things up for you guys. I-” Kim was cut off and she started laughing. “Rudy did what? And Milton had it? Oh god, I miss you guys so much. See you.” With that Kim ended the call and continued to stare wistfully at the phone. She mumbled something as she looked up to Eric. “You were going to say something?” She questioned as she looked at her phone. She locked her phone and clicked on the large button on the bottom of here phone so she could stare at the screen for a second. From the glance Eric had taken of the screen he saw a handsome brown haired boy with his arm wrapped around Kim and was holding a sign that said Jack Ave. Kim was holding a sign that said Kim St. This was the happiest Eric had ever seen Kim, other than her phone call with Jack. Of course. “I’m good.” Eric stalked back over to his table. He sat down and stared at Kim and she looked at her phone and smiled. Another boy walked up to her to ask her to dance and she declined just a Long Live ended. She smiled sadly at him and shook her head. But Eric knew the reason why she was turning boys down. She had a totally hot and funny boyfriend back home. ---- So, I feel like I owe you guys and explanation. So this story took place when Kim was in England. ''' '''So when I heard Kim had to “represent” Seaford, I automatically pictured as it as a contest. And at the end of it there’s some huge dance to celebrate. All the girls and their families had lived together through the contest and took school classes together. That’s where she waved at Eric. I think he came into the picture because his sister, ''Sam ''(one of the girls Kim befriended, possibly her closest friend in England), had won her local pageant and brought all of her family like Kim. Eric had seen Kim quite a bit in the past few weeks because whenever he went to talk to Sam, Kim was there. They never directly spoke though. (That was mostly due to the fact Eric always stuttered when she was around and could never keep a conversation when she was in the room. This was a huge step for Eric to actually talk to her, much less to ask her to dance.) Eric is a huge bookworm and is a straight A student. Thus, he thought he had Kimberly Crawford figured out. He didn’t count on the fact that she was single without really being single. So when he went to talk to her, Jack called Kim. She had been missing him a lot during the dance because it reminded her of the Swan’s Court. Her court. So, she was ready to drop anything to talk to him. They had one of their regular conversations and to the naked eye, it seemed like flirting. So Eric thought Jack was her boyfriend (the picture sealed the deal) and he walked away sadly. ' '''Later, Kim turned down another boy when Eric was watching and actually thought about why she turned them down. So what do you guys think? ' '''I’ll probably put this on fan fiction tomorrow, but today is “Blackout Day” right? Category:Blog posts